A number of sports games are conducted on a playing surface and involve a player striking a game object away from an opponent in order to be successful. Such sports games can include ice hockey, soccer, tennis and volleyball. Training methods for such sports can include a machine for projecting game objects to the side of the playing surface occupied by a player being trained so that the player being trained can practice and improve his/her skills by striking the game object. For example, tennis players often train by returning balls projected by a ball machine or hit by a trainer to their side of a tennis court to develop their ball return skills. Similarly, ice hockey, soccer and volleyball players practice by striking hockey pucks, soccer balls or volleyballs projected to their side of the game surface by a trainer or a machine. Targets and free kick walls are used in training ice hockey and soccer skills.